Tied Up
by ibitironman
Summary: About a two chapter fic. c: - Clint Barton, Hawkeye, a member of the Avengers, finds himself falling for a Villian named Kira and finds her a new pet. ClintxOCxOC - shit at summarys sorry, for my fiancee :)


Kira chuckled darkly as she looked at the man currently tied up, his arms strung up to keep him in place and his ankles tied together. He glared across the room at the sinister woman, wishing he was free'd so he could rip her to shreds.

"Such a dark look from a good looking Hero." Kira cocked her head in a teasing manner, her blouse unbutton to her naval before she was slowly pulling it off her body entirely. Clint's eyes widened.

That's right, the famous Hawkeye, Clint Barton, was currently tied up by the Avengers newest villian and yet he was getting turned on. He shouldn't be! His eyes shifted away from her body.

"Whats the matter little hawk?" she cooed, now stepped closer. Her fingers brushed under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Are you getting turned on? By a /villian/?" she faked a gasp with a smirk.

"Tsk tsk, how would the avengers think of you if they saw that erection of yours?" she mocked him, her hand sliding down to the outline in his jeans where she slowly started to massage his cock.

He hissed in reply.

"Oh? Is the little hawk trying to deny the fact of pleasure?" she clicked her tongue, quickly on doing his pants,

"Well, we'll just have to fix this problem...won't we?" she smirked up at him as she got onto her knees, slowly stroking him through his boxers as he gritted his teeth, unable to get away.

Clint's teeth gritted as he did everything he could to not give into the fact that he wanted this, that he wanted to watch her suck him off. FUCK.

Kira slowly pulled his boxers down, grinning at the size of his cock. Oh how she was going to enjoy this.

"You will admit you want this, you will beg for me to let you fuck me..." she whispered, her tongue running over the tip of his cock.

Almost instantly, Clint jolted from the warmth of her tongue and the cold from the ball of her tongue ring. Oh fuck, oh fuck she had a tongue ring. That just made this a whole lot sexier.

God, he couldn't give in. Not this, not now.

"Fuck!" His eyes shut tightly as Kira slowly started to take his cock into her mouth, sucking gently and swirling her tongue.

"Go on" she spoke after pulling away, stroking him with her hand.

"...No..." he groaned out.

"Oh what's this?" She grinned.

Clenching at the rope, Clint let out a groan as she continued on teasing him for nearly an hour. How he was able to last that long, he had no clue.

All he knew was that she kept bringing him to the edge and then stopping, leaving him alone for 30 minutes and playing with herself.

"Fuck it! I don't care any more!" he suddenly shouted, startling Kira slightly but she instantly smirked.

"What is it little hawk?" she asked innocently as Clint snarled.

"I don't care what they think of me at this point. I want to fuck you and I want to fuck you /hard/" he growled in irritation.

Walking around him, Kira examined him, biting her lip,

"I don't know if you are being honest, you could be decieving me..."

"Then keep me tied up, just let me down, I'll lay on my back and fuck you as you ride me. It would let me hit that spot of yours, which I /will/ find." Clint ordered quickly.

A tingle ran down Kira's spine at his words. Oh yes

She had broken Hawkeye.

It took a lot of persuading, but Clint finally managed to get Kira to believe him.

And boy were the both of them glad that he did.

Kira's back was already arched as she lowered herself on to his cock, mouth gaping at how much he actually filled her.

"Jesus christ!" She gasped her eyes shutting.

Clint groaned softly, she was so tight, so wet for him. "You're not the only one who can take control" he growled.

"Because you feel that, feel how wet you are? I did that to you, I've made you wet. You're mine." he hissed making Kira already moan for him as she started to rise and lower herself back on to him, clint starting to match her pace easily.

Clint gritted his teeth as Kira's nails clawed down his chest, he despartely wish she'd untie him so he could properly ravage her.

"Kira, please, I'm begging you...undo my bindings and let me fuck you properly" Clint gave her a pleading look. Kira hesitated, but the lust was fogging her judgement and she caved.

Forcing herself off of him, she undid the ropes on his legs and arms.

Almost instantly, Clint grabbed her and pushed her up against the nearest wall, lifting her off her feet so that her legs wrapped around him.

His teeth sunk into the skin on her shoulder, causing her to gasp and let her nails dig into his back.

He waisted no time in lining himself back up to her entrance and pushing back in, starting at a fast pace right away.

In moments, Kira was moaning as an orgasm hit her.

No one had ever made her cum so fast. Not like this.

Riding close behind her, Clint fucked her through the orgasm until a second one started to build up.

This time he didn't leave her to cum alone, he came along right with her.

~FF A few months~

"Come on clint! what is the surprise?!" Kira asked as Clint walked her towards their bedroom, hands on her eyes.

It had been several months since the 'capture' and Clint had managed to keep it a secret so long as her villian activity did not go too far out of hand, just enough to keep her out of SHIELDS radar

"I got you a present that you've been wanting" he whispered in her ear as he removed his hands from her eyes.

"Enjoy..." he smirked as he watched Kira's reaction.

There on the bed, on knes and hands; was a young woman with short cut hair, face red.

She looked up with the most deliciously innocent eyes.

"Oh Clint..." Kira smirked.

The woman's name was Crystal and had become someone of interest to Kira, she wanted and needed this woman in her life for some reason.

The thing about Crystal on the bed was the fact that she had on Gray cat ears and matching tail, she had a collar and leash tied to the bed post.

"M-Meow..." the woman said weakley, holding a hand up as paw.

"This is perfect~" Kira grinned devilishly, already getting turned on.


End file.
